


Siren

by Euphoria_Venus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Singer Levi, attack on titan - Freeform, ereri, riren - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, stalker eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:58:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Euphoria_Venus/pseuds/Euphoria_Venus
Summary: Levi sings to himself in his dorm every day at 4 pm. Eren stands by the door to listen every day for 2 weeks. He knows everything about Levi, except his name. So, he calls him Siren. When he is caught one day listening in to his Siren's singing, Eren is forced to tell the story of how he found out and why he still listens. The reason being, he's fallen in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Lovelies!!!  
> I can't believe I'm actually writing...Where did this sudden want to write come from?? Well, no matter. Personally, I fell in love with this idea and had to write it. Enjoy my Lovelies!!

“Love it’s hard, I know”

There it is again.

“All your lights are red, but I’m green to go”

His singing.

“Used to see you high, now you're only low”

It’s so beautiful.

“All your lights are red but I'm green to go”

He’s so beautiful.

Why is he so goddamn beautiful?

My name’s Eren Jaeger, and I guess you can call me a stalker.

I find myself standing outside his dorm room every day at 4 pm for the past two weeks. 4 pm, 45 minutes after school. The singer that I have fallen madly in love with takes advanced maths, advanced English, physics, music, physical education, French and has the weekly advanced classes. In all seven of these classes, I only have music with the man. He goes to Woodcote House School in England and lives in dorm D386.

“I want you. I’ll colour me blue”

Sighing audibly, I lean on the dirt white walls and flutter my bottle green eyes shut.

“Anything it takes to make you stay”

Sharply, I bang the back of my head on the wall. The only thing I didn’t know about him was his name. I only know him as Siren. The meaning was that his singing drew me in like there was some kind of invisible rope connecting me to the words that left his mouth. He would draw me in and when I would try to talk to my Siren, I would get nervous and run away. Effectively shattering my heart into tiny little shards.

I was ripped away from my thoughts by a sharp voice.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing outside my dorm?”

Lazily, I tilt my head in the direct of the voice. My green, blue eyes immediately widened and a heavy blush protruded it’s way across my face to the tips of my ears.

“Siren…” I whispered.

Siren shot me a glare that could, and has, struck fear into the bravest men.

“Siren? What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Who even are you?”

“E...Ere-n Jae-Jaeger…” I spluttered out.

The short man just intensified his glare.

“Okay. Jaeger. Nice to meet you. Now get the fuck away from my dorm”

Siren turned his back and entered his dorm. Just as he was slamming the door, I grasped the handle and yanked it back open.

“What is your problem? Just go” He spoke. Venom eminent in his voice.

“IReallyLoveYouAndIFellInLoveWithYourSingingAndYourLikeTheMostBeautifulPersonI’veEverSeenIDon’tKnowYourNameButIReallyReallyLoveYou” I spoke in one breath.

Once I regained my breath, I immediately lost it again. What the hell did I just say??

Looking up, I see Siren with a shocked look on his face.

“Y...You’ve he-heard my sing-ing?”

I only nodded. Refusing to meet his gaze.

I felt a strong grip on my wrist and a sharp tug. Soon enough, I was flung into room D386 and was forcefully sat on the floor.

The small room was coated in posters of bands and artists from My Chemical Romance to Hamilton to The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Books were placed meticulously in the old, mahogany bookcase by the door. The night black bed was folded neat and tidily in a way that looked as though Siren lived in a hotel. The dorm was insanely clean.

“I...I’m sorry. It was an accident I swear but your singing was so amazing that I kept coming back” My hands formed into a prayer and I swayed back and forth. Begging for the black haired teen to forgive me.

The majestic Siren dumped himself on the soft, creaky bed and crosses his legs.

“Now.” He said, hand linking together and being brought up to his mouth.

“How did you found out, who have you told, and who else knows?” He uttered.

Confused, scared and a little aroused by the sudden change of attitude, I breathed out the only sentence that was running through my head.

“Nani the fuck?”

Siren’s eyes darkened and he immediately facepalmed at my comment. The blood quickly rising to my face once again.

“My singing. How did you find out and who else knows?” He muttered.

“Oh.” A flash of embarrassment filled my eyes and I shuffled under his intense gaze. “Well, no one else knows. And with how I know, well It’s a long story…”

A sigh left siren’s lips.

“We got time”

Nodding, I gulped and took a long breath in.

Oh god…


	2. A/N

Hello, Lovelies!  
I just wanted to let you know that I love you all. And to let you know something.  
There is a game going around currently. It is called the Blue Whale Game. Basically, it's a game that takes place over the course of 50 days. You call a certain number or go onto their profile on a certain social media and you request to join the game. If you agree to all the terms, then you are given a moderator. Over the 50 days, they tell you to do things from wake up at 4:20 am, watch horror movies or talk to no one the entire day. However, as the days progress, the tasks get much more frightening. They could tell you to self-harm, stand on the edge of a building, to climb a crane and much more. To prove you've done it, you must send the moderator a picture.  
The most frightening thing, however, is that at the end f the 50 days, you are ordered to kill yourself. This is a game and the only way to win is to kill yourself. I strongly advise and plead you, DO NOT PLAY THIS GAME! If anyone dares you or you just find yourself curious or anything, please don't attempt to find these people. Focus on at least one good thing in your life. Focus on that and don't let it leave your mind until you forget about this game.

Another reason for this post is to ask something about the Blue Whale Game. I had an idea for a fic that revolved around it. Would anyone be offended by it in some way? Please tell me and I will refrain from writing it. Or if you like the idea but you don't want someone to commit suicide or self-harm, then I will change certain points of the plot.

Thanks,  
Euphoria_Venus


	3. The first encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, my Lovelies!  
> hope you enjoy this chapter of Siren! I'm not sure if I want to make this an ongoing series (like both characters grow older) or if I want to end it in the dorm. Please tell me what you guys think!

-2 weeks earlier-

“Okay, so I expect the homework to be done by next week, Monday. Class dismissed”

I hurriedly shoved my science book into my brown satchel and fled from the dimly lit classroom.

“Eren” a small voice spoke from behind me.

I let out a piercing, totally manly shriek and swiftly turned to face the owner of the voice.

“Oh, Mikasa...It’s just you...Don’t scare me” I scolded.

Mikasa is my adoptive sister. I’ve known her for most of my life and she’s the closest thing I have to a friend other than Armin.

Mikasa only nodded at my request and swiftly moved to her next class.  
Sighing, I hoisted my bag further onto my shoulder and made my way down to the music building.

The music building was the oldest building in Woodcote House School. Well, apart from Mr. Pixis, the principal...The building was an old historic one built somewhere around 115 years ago. It was a dirty white that needed regularly cleaned in order to keep the pearly colour. The edging and connectors of the place were built out of blue painted wood. Effectively creating it an innocent looking building. It looked like the kind of thing a child would play with as a dollhouse.

I scuffed my feet on the dirty, threadbare carpet. My moves sluggish and reluctant. Don’t get me wrong. I love music. But, I was just so tired today...Probably because I spent all night reading weird fanfics about milk and cherries...The internet is a weird place…

Eventually, I reached my desk and threw myself in the seat. I reached for my bag and pulled out my books.

‘Ding’

Oh, my phone.

I swiftly read the notification on the dark screen and audibly groan.

‘Eren, 2:20, Viola’

My head hit the desk as I sighed. I loved viola. It was my passion. But I just couldn’t be bothered to get up.

Begrudgingly, I rise from the pen and gum covered desk and head to the storage room, leaving my heavy bag. I’ll be back for it...hopefully.

When I entered the small, musky room, I was immediately taken off guard by something. No, someone.

“I’m a goner. Somebody catch my breath”

I looked up and down at the small figure in front of me. Their dark, night black hair was shaved at the back and got thicker and thicker the closer to the top. His bangs were sharp and swept to each side of his face. He was beautiful. Too beautiful.

Luckily, the mystery singer had his back turned to the door of the storage room. So I had not been discovered...yet.

Swiftly and silently, I grab my viola case and rush out the door.

“I’m a goner. Somebody catch my breath”

I stood outside the large, red door and carefully listened to the man’s singing.

Who cares if I’m 25 minutes late to my 30-minute lesson?


	4. The best friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Lovielies!!!  
> Here's a new update for all of you! Sorry, it's so short I've been a bit busy as I just got a neW PUPPY YESTERDAY! Her name is Frankie and she's a Miniature Pincher x Fox Terrier. My family and I named her after Frank 'N Furter from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Right, well. Enough about her. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that you continue to read!

My run-ins with the mysterious singer had dramatically inclined. It used to be just that we had the same music class but no, now I would constantly spot his face in the wave of hurried students. I would run into him causing him to drop his books at least once a day. I always thought that when someone you liked dropped their books it was a magical time. When you’d quickly help them pick up the heavy calculus books and when you’d both reach for the small, chocolate brown notebook you’d touch hands. We would stare into each other’s eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. But, this isn’t a cheesy romance novel.

Whenever the raven boy would drop his things, he would only tut and lazily scoop them up. Then would shoot a piercing glare roughly in my direction.

My curiosity of the man grew ad grew in the short span of 3 days. I started to ask myself questions like ‘Does he have a girlfriend?’ ‘Is he even gay?’ ‘What kind of shampoo does he use?’.

In just the short span of 3 days, the short, coincidental encounters with the singer grew into me purposely tripping over him to following him around so I could bump into him.

“Eren, this needs to stop. It’s worse than an obsession now. I don’t even think this is legal” Piped a short, blonde boy.

This was Armin Arlert My best friend who has been in my life as long as I can remember.

Annoyed and tired, I lazily rolled my eyes at him.

“Armin, you don’t understand. This guy...He’s like...wow”

“I appreciate the vivid and detailed description. But Eren, do you even know his name?”

I looked down in shame. The cracked tile floor suddenly became immensely interesting.

“I...uh...um, you see…”

Armin only tutted and gently hugged me.

“Just ask him” He whispered next to my ear.

Ask him? You mean actually have a conversation with him? Socialize?  
“It’s not that easy Armin. You know that”

The desolate, blue eyed boy hummed and gave me a heartwarming smile.

“Okay Eren, just-just be careful”

I nodded and ran off down the corridor. I had to find him.


	5. The girl with the golden eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, My Lovelies!!!  
> That's right, I'm not dead, just extremely lazy and tired :D Here's the next chapter of Siren and I hope you all enjoy!!! Let me know what you think!!!  
> Oh, and I have a twitter now! Follow me @Euphoria_Venus for alerts on story updates and random tweets!!

I had searched the entire school and guess what?

No...I didn't find the guy. I did, however, find out about Mr. Erwin’s daily eyebrow trims...Something’s just have to remain unseen…

Sighing, I hoisted my bag further up my shoulders and walked down the brightly lit hallway, feet dragging behind me. A strong stench of defeat hung in the air.

“Oi!” Shouted a voice.

I kept my kaleidoscope eyes firmly fixed on the grimy floor.

“Oi! Brat!” they yelled again, poison and boredom eminent in the tone.

Lazily, I spun around on my heel only to be face to face with the very person I’ve been looking for all day.

I felt my cheeks flush a deep red. His dark, steel gray eyes mystified me. Looking into them was like looking into a dark hole. Nothing. Just a seemingly endless abyss of darkness. However, if you look through them in the right light, you can see new galaxies and quadrants waiting to be explored. The man’s eyes bedazzled me so much. What was he saying?

“Are you listening, Brat?”

I stumble back to reality with a sharp kick. I instantly remembered why I hadn’t talked to him yet.

“I...I..uh...Yo..u...um...see…” I spluttered.

Rolling his eyes he simply pushed a worn, pleather wallet into my hand and strolled down the hallway.

“...Idiot” I heard him mumble.

Watching him walk down the hallway was surprisingly satisfying. The way his hair would delicately flutter up and down as the wind came and gently picked it up sent shivers down my spine. The way he would glare at everyone who got in his way would arouse me in just the best way - Of course, causing a few ‘problems’ in classes - But the best thing was the way his hips would swish ever so slightly. Almost as if he knew I was watching him strut down the hall. It was as if he was teasing me, testing me, trying to make me take the bait. Which I did.

Hurriedly, I scampered off towards the direction the ravenette went.

I followed him out of the long halls, into the courtyard and through the maths block. He never stopped walking. It seemed like that was all he did. Not that I was complaining, I just got to watch him more.

The grey-eyed man came to an abrupt stop. He seemed to sniff the air and hum.

“I know you're there” he declared.

Panicking, I hid behind the nearest tree. Not smart, I know.

“Come out, idiot. There’s no use hiding now”

I sighed and begun to turn to the man, mentally preparing myself for what was to come next.

Suddenly, before I could move, the great oak tree above me rustled. I looked up at it quizzingly as it rustled again. In less than the blink of an eye, hundreds of brightly coloured orange leaves fell from the top branches and a short, redheaded girl appeared out of them. She descended the tree with a spectacular backflip - which she landed perfectly might I add - and brightly smiled at the bored looking man.

“Oh, come on! Lighten up a bit! You’re always so stuck up!” She hummed.

The singer only sighed in acknowledgment and silently walked his original direction.

The girl was dressed in a short, pleated brown skirt with a white turtleneck. Her cheeks tinted with a subtle pink.

She ran off after him with me cautiously trailing behind.

I ducked my head wondering what the ravenette’s relationship was with the girl. They sure as hell weren’t brother and sister. So what then? Friends? Lab partners? Distant relatives?

“Petra...Get off” The singer’s deep voice sounded.

My head snapped up with surprise.

The girl I now know as Petra was standing on the tips of her white ballet flats, her arms placed gently around his neck, her lips trapping his in a loving kiss.

Gray eyes met gold and sparks flew. You could practically see the fireworks going off in Petra’s eyes as the short man wrapped his arms around her petite frame.

Everything went dark. All colours instantly faded from my vision. The bubbles and butterflies I once felt suddenly vanished without a trace. All with that one kiss.

I had only known him for about a week. But he was still the love of my life.

“Petra…”

I should have known he had a girlfriend. I should have known he was straight. He would never love an idiot like me anyway. And yet I still blame this broken heart on me.

A heartbreaker...a singer...

“I love you”

A siren.

And that was the exact moment that the glue holding my already fragile heart had given out.


	6. The music class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lovelies!  
> Here's a new update for all of you! Hope you enjoy!!

“Eren, please come out…” A sweet voice said.

Sobs and cries of heartbreak echoed around the small dorm room. A tired and distraught Mikasa, patiently waiting on the other side of the door.

“Eren, open the door. Tell me what happened” She spoke.

I only let out a loud cry.

“H...HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND” The kaleidoscope eye boy whined.

“Okay, now let me in. Eren, please”

I sighed and pulled myself up from the fetal position on the cold, tile floor. Unlocking the door, I greeted Mikasa with a tired and obviously fake smile.

“Oh, Eren…” She said.

The next thing I knew, I was wrapped up in Mikasa’s strong, warm arms, sobbing pathetically.

After a long time, I felt myself being pulled into a deep sleep. We both fell asleep like that, Mikasa and I, on the bed, me wrapped up in my sister's arms.

I awoke with a start, the harsh sunlight from my window forcing me out of slumber.

“SHIT! WHAT TIME IS IT?” I yelled, obviously panicked.

“3:10” Mikasa grumbled, obviously still half asleep.

“I’M LATE FOR MUSIC!” grabbing my bag and books, I throw myself out the door and began running to the old music room. The second I entered the large classroom, 60 bored eyes glanced in my direction.

“Eren Jaeger. Late again?” Said Ms. Zoe, our music teacher.

“Sorry Miss. It won’t happen again.”

“You said that last time. Be on time next time, please. And what did I tell you lot about calling me, Miss? It makes me feel old! Call me Hanji!” She said, voice bouncy and energetic.

I hurriedly took my seat in the back of class and intently listened to Ms. Zoe...Sorry, Hanji…

Glancing to my left, I only just noticed someone was staring at me...I looked again and saw that the very man who had shattered my heart just last night was staring right at me with a quizzical look in his eyes.

I felt a bright red hue coat my cheeks as I looked back down at my notebook.

‘No! Eren, he has a girlfriend. You can’t keep going for him. You must give up on him...What did you call him again? Siren? Well, no matter. I solemnly swear that I shall no longer make a fool of myself for that Siren.’

Just as I had finally made up my mind, Hanji spoke up.

“Right, okay guys. This semester we are going to do a little presentation. You are to do it in partners of 2 and you must do a powerpoint on a famous singer or guitarist. The genre of music does not matter”

Curious mumbles began to fill the spacious room. Several people rapidly exchanged glances, indicating that they want to work together.

“But don’t get excited, I’m sorry guys but I’m picking the partners!”

A collective groan replaced the curious atmosphere.

“I’ll call your name and you are to pick a name out of a hat. Good luck!”

I anxiously watched as each student went and picked a name. Some more than happy with their partner, others dreading the simple thought of sitting next to them.

“Petra Ral”

Her...that girl…

I watched as the golden eyes girl stood up, her tiny, white skirt lifting just the slightest amount. She stuck her petite hand into the box and pulled out a small piece of white paper.

“Eren Jaeger”

God-fucking-damNIT!

Hanji pointed roughly in the direction of me. Petra hurriedly ran up to me and introduced herself. The only thing that was going on in my mind was…

‘I’m never going to survive this class…’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw, does anyone know how to get a song out of your head? I've had the Taco Bell Saga stuck in my head for 3 days ;;;


	7. The Music Class (pt.2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, I AM ACTUALLY STILL ALIVE!!!!
> 
> Tbh, I've actually just been avoiding writing....I'm sorry...Anyway, here's a new chapter for you all!!! I honestly have no idea how I'm going to end this but if you have any ideas about how to finish it, please send me some!!! Also, sorry that it's so short...
> 
> Oh, and finally, I have an Instagram guys!!! It's EuphoriaVenus and I post mainly aesthetic fandom things. I take requests and would love it if you guys would check it out!!!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy Lovelies!!!

Of all people why did I have to be paired with Petra Fucking Ral? I would have preferred to be partnered with Horseface across the room.

Begrudgingly, I sigh and shuffle closer to the ginger haired girl to get a closer look at the laptop she was excitedly beaming at. Curious at what she was smiling about, I leaned over her shoulder and an audible groan left my chapped lips.

"What?" Petra asked innocently.

"Of all the people we could have chosen to do this assignment, the first one you go for if Justin Bieber?"

Petra shot me a death glare that could have put any mother to shame.

"Of course...Have you even listened to his music? It's so beautiful. Justin pours so much of his soul into his music and sometimes I just can't...I mean, he's just so perfect..."

I began to tune Petra out pretty much the second she said that Dustbin's music was beautiful. She went on and on for about 5 minutes about how his music is pure art...I think by the end of it she started crying about how she couldn't go see his concert...Not sure.

"Okay, Petrie dish...I get it...you love the guy...But I refuse to do a report on anyone even remotely associated with Justin Beiber"

The golden eyed girl looked me dead in the eye. God, I hate this girl. First, she steals away Siren and now she's forcing me to listen to the idiot.

"Fine, well, I'm definitely doing my report on him. I guess you either have to suck it up or go find another partner"

Immidelty, without hesitation, I stood up on the plastic, school supplied chair and cupped my hands into a megaphone.

"IF ANYONE HERE LIKE JUSTIN BEIBER PLEASE COME HERE AND HAVE PETRA RAL AS YOUR PARTNER. I'M DYING OVER HERE"

Giggles had filled the bustling classroom. My eyes flicked over to a certain ravenette. A ghost of a smile danced across his lips. Pride swelled in my chest at being able to amuse my muse.

The tall, blonde girl sitting next to Siren slowly stood up, eyes glassy and devoid of emotion.

"I'll switch with you. I honestly don't care who I'm doing the project on as long as I pass"

Relief flooded my system at the knowledge of not being Petra's partner. However, my panic level rapidly rose up to an even higher level once I had learned who was my new partner.

'Siren...'

"Oi, kid get over here, we're studying Gerard Way and you're not going to say anything about it" Siren said. voice monotone.

"Shit..."

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate autocorrect.  
> No. It's not color. It's colour. WITH A U! NOT WITHOUT! What do you guys think? Is colour with or with our a u?


End file.
